WHAT'S UP TIGERLILY CH.4
by Willow4
Summary: Well,here it is...finally.I think I did all the fine tuning I possibly could.However,I couldn't find the German translation for 'uh oh'.Well,thanks for the reviews.I left it open for more later.Hope you enjoy.btw-plenty of Nightcrawler in this one. >*+*


  
  
WHAT'S UP TIGERLILY CH.4  
  
  
The young girl dashed rapidly up the stairs, focusing her thoughts as she went.These 'Mutant Hunters' were good,almost too good.She had underestimated them and had been caught offgaurd when the second one had appeared.Well,that was a mistake she wasn't going to repeat again.At the top of the stairs she spied a large window at the end of another long hallway. There were doors on either side of the hall,but all were closed and not a sound could be heard from behind any of them. Geez!This place was built like a maze.  
Instinctively she reached up to tighten the headset she wore and found herself suddenly surprised when it wasn't there.Probably fell off in one of the battles.  
*Okay Kira * she thought to herself with a breathy sigh. * Get it together! *  
With a firm nod to herself she bounded for the window.All she had to do was to leap through it and she would be done with this place.Ears held forward and alert,mind focused on her task at hand,she was ready for anything.  
* BAMF *  
Roughly she collided with the figure that had suddenly materialized in front of her, ricocheting them both to opposite ends of the floor.Almost instantly, both figures had regained their feet and circled one another warily,bodies crouched low, tails lashing in ferocious indignation.  
What??!! * Kira couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
The figure she had crashed into had a tail as well and he appeared to be covered in ....blue fur?!This was too much.It had to be a trick,a disguise ,something.No way would a mutant join up with a group that hunted mutants.It didn't make any sense.Suddenly the whole night didn't make any sense anymore.But she had to be certain that this mutant was for real.  
Kurt rubbed his eyes in disbelief.The masked figure before him had huge feline-like ears and...a tail?!This was great!Finnally someone he could halfway relate to.Excitedly he returned his gaze to the huge green eyes peering at him through the painted mask,when a thought suddenly crossed his mind.Why had Wolverine been so upset about her being here?Surely she would be welcome here.Unless.....  
With a blur of motion the girl lunged forward and grabbed his long ,pointy tail.  
"Oww,hey!" * Bamf *  
Kira suddenly found herself plummeting the last few feet towards a rather solid metal floor.Hastily she righted herself,managing to land somewhat less than gracefully upon her feet.The blue mutant had also traveled with her and was now holding his wounded tail with forlorn indignation.  
"What'd you do that for," He asked in half annoyance.  
Kira wasn't paying him any attention however,as she surveyed her new surroundings.They where surrounded on all sides by sheer metal walls.High overhead a windowed observation deck could be seen,but it was much to high to jump to and there was nothing to climb on.  
"Where are we," She asked aloud.  
No sooner were the words out of her mouth then blaring alarms sounded ,echoing loudly in the vast room.  
"Oh No," Kurt exclamed,slapping his forehead. "The 'Danger Room' .Quickly fraulein, let's get out of here!"  
He reached out for her hand ,but Kira quickly retreated out of reach.  
"Huh uh," she said shaking her head as she continued to back away. "No way, elf boy!"  
She turned to run to what she thought looked like a door,only to come face to face with a rather formidable double barreled gun .Without a second's thought ,she leapt high into the air just as the weapon fired.The dual beam narrowly missing Nightcrawler as he dived for cover.  
With a thunk ,she landed on top of the huge weapon only to be faced with another one descending out of the wall from the other side of the room.Once again she leaped as the new weapon fired,destroying the first gun just seconds after Kira had vacated it.Flipping in mid air, she hit the floor hard,but managed to stay on her feet as she dashed for where Kurt was currently hiding in a recess in the wall.All around more weapons grew out of the slick walls.  
"Whoa," Kurt greeted approvingly. "Good reflexes."  
"Save it," she scowled pausing breathlessly beside him. "Who built this place anyway?"  
"Um," Kurt stammered hesitantly. "We did."  
Kira whirled her gaze on him in disbeleif.The reason why anyone would choose to build such a place completely illuded her.Turning,she noticed that one of the weapons had finally homed in on them.She was just about to retreat across the room when she was suddenly jerked roughly back by her furry tail.  
"Time to go," Kurt announced .  
* BAMF *  
The landing was much smoother this time, but the room was dark and it took Kira a second for her eyes to adjust to night vision.When they did she was awed by the scene before her. A huge sable jet,as dark a shadow dwarfed the tiny figures in it's vast hanger.  
"Whoa," Kira exclamed,stepping forward to more closely examine the craft.  
She only took a few steps when she was stopped by a tug on her tail.Whirling she found the blue mutant still holding onto it as he too stared up at the Blackbird.  
"Hey," She snapped,drawing back his attention. "Do you mind?"  
"Oops," Kurt looked down at his hands sheepishly as he realized his mistake,dropping her tail suddenly. "But turn about's fair play."  
"So what is it you guys do around here," She asked ignoring his comment and turning back to admire the massive aircraft. "I mean besides hunting mutants and building death taps and all."  
"We do not hunt mutants,"Kurt replied,taken aback by this strange girls statement.  
Kira turned and looked him over cynically. "Well maybe not you, but your buddies out there."  
"They do not hunt mutants either.Who told you..."Suddenly this whole scenario seemed very familiar to him. "Mystique!"He spat her name in distaste. "Listen to me.She's been lying to you.We are the good guys."  
"Riiight," She obviously wasn't buying it. "And all I have to do is click my heals three times and this'll all have been a dream.'  
"I'm seriouse,"He quickly closed the short distance between them as he desperately tried to get his point across. "Professor Xavier built this institute to find and help those of us with certain...abilities.Mystique wants to destroy it.She doesn't think that we can live among...well,normal people."  
Standing this close Kurt vaguely realized that he was slightly taller than the masked figure before him.Certainly a first in his book.  
"Listen..."She opened,setting her head in a determined tilt.  
"Oh,call me Nightcrawler," He filled in for her.  
"Mmm hm,"she half nodded. "Anyway...Nightcrawler,you can stay here in your...institute,.Me ,I gotta jet,seeya."  
She side stepped to go around him ,but he quickly caught her by the arm.  
"But wait," He pleaded still holding her bicept in on blue fuzzy hand. "You can't go, you're in great danger."  
"Listen elf boy,"Kira snapped,jerking her arm out of his grasp.She was just beginning to like this new mutant,but her patience was growing thin."You're about to be in great danger..."  
"It's okay Nightcrawler,"The Professor's voice echoed from the doorway,where he and the other mutants had gathered unnoticed. "Let her go."  
"But Professor," Kurt protested,he desperately wanted to learn more about this strange girl.Finnally,another mutant with blatant physical irregularities and the Professor was just going to let her waltz out the door.  
"Seeya around...Nightcrawler,"Kira smirked as she strode past the group and out the door to freedom.Sure that her abilities had caused them to want no further confrontation from her,for now anyway.  
Kurt sludged over to the proffessor,shoulders and tail drooping forlornly. "Well,that's another one we lost to the bad guys.And I didn't even get her name."  
"Perhaps," Xavier mused thoughtfully. "But atleast the folder she chose was..."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"BLANK!!!!" Mystique roared in disbelief. "You stole a blank folder."  
"Hey,how was I to know,' Kira defended firmly. "I was slightly too busy dodging traps and taking out the bad guys to get in much reading time.Besides,you weren't too specific about which folder you wanted.And you failed to warn me about their little weapons and booby traps."  
"So you retained your knowledge of the institute," Mystique gloomed,leaning across the desk towards the slight girl.  
"Only the bad parts."Kira returned smartly.  
"This could work to our advantage afterall."  
"Huh uh," Kira protested,getting to her feet glaring back at the blue woman. "We had a deal.Now pay up or I walk out."  
"Very well then,Tigerlily," Mystique tossed an envelope across the desk and into the hands of the waiting figure. " Oh,I also enrolled you in Bayville.I want you close incase we are in need of your services again."  
With a smug gleam painting her lips,Kira turned and strode confidently out of the room.Once outside she paused and ,retrieving the silver watch from the envelope,smoothly slipped it onto her wrist.Immediately her feline extensions dissapeared,leaving what appeared to be an average teenage girl.With a self approving nod,she continued down the hall  
  
  
  



End file.
